


The Lost Prince

by starvgguk



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jackhope, M/M, Namjin Week, Taekook Week, Yoonmin Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvgguk/pseuds/starvgguk
Summary: "Aren't you the prince that went missing for two years?"The second prince of Busan, Park Jungkook was declared missing in the morning. Min Taehyung, the second prince of Deagu, found something interesting in the deep mystical forest. Will the second prince of Deagu be able to find the lost prince?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is also in Wattpad!!  
> Sorry if it is cringe. . .

      "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we cut through your program to bring you some breaking news." The woman in a navy blue dress clearly spoke, while lifting her glasses, and pre-reading her notes. Soon memorizing it and looking up to the screen once more, with a serious face.

      "Today, September 1st, 2016. At exactly 12:09 AM, Second prince of Busan, Park Jungkook. Has gone missing. His parents are very devastated." She spoke in a serious tone while continuing to look at the camera. 

      "Here is a clip of the devastated family. Who's son has just gone missing, just a few hours ago." She stated, the screen then changed from the woman to a video. Showing the family in rivering tears. 

      The video showed the parent's loud and hurtful cries through the whole video. Paparazzi all over the scene, news reporters all over too. Police officers around trying to investigate the crime of whoever could have kidnapped the young boy. 

      "I WANT MY BABY BACK!" The mother cried cameras along with flashes that paid attention to the devastated couple. People trying to ask questions, wanting to know more about the accident. The parents not wanting to answer, people persuaded for information. 

      The father's face was full of dry and wet tears, along with his crying wife. He tried calming her down, not wanting to cause so much attention. But tragically failed, as more paparazzi-filled the scene quickly, along with the news reporters.

      Jimin, Jungkook's bigger brother by two years, was crying along with his parents, his eyes puffy with a tint of pink and red from crying so much. He hid away from all the cameras, not wanting to be convinced to throw out information he doesn't even know. 

       Jimin trying his best to hide, he hid behind a tall, thick, tree. Crouching down as tears flowed down from his watery puffy eyes to his cheeks, and down to the dry, dirty, ground. He breathed in from his nose, wanting to stop his runny nose. 

      Slowly picking, the small, slim, grass. He heard his name get called from his father, who was coming closer to him, along with his dying mother. "Let's go inside, too many people are coming." Jimin didn't say anything, only nodded. Getting up, he followed behind his parents and went inside to the quiet, cold castle. 

      Walking in, they were greeted by their workers. Who had a sad, and sorrow face. They wanted to comfort the devastated family but knew it was best to leave them alone until they felt ready to talk. The parents both quietly walked up to their room. Along with Jimin who headed to his own room. 

      Taking slow but quick steps. He went inside his room and closed the door. Then throwing himself on his big, comfortable bed, that smelled like strawberries mixed with cherry blossoms. The smell his younger brother contained, they had hung out just the other night and had a mini sleepover like 5 year-olds. Little did they know it was gonna be their last ever sleep over. 

      Inhaling the scent, it made Jimin remember memorable memories with his younger brother. Those memories he knew he wouldn't be able to ever re-enjoy, nor make new ones. Slowly, the room became darker as clouds filled the once bright sky. Signaling that rain and thunder would fill the small kingdom. Raining softly, then hard. Made Jimin cry, remembering what his best friend had told him.

      "Did you know that whenever it rains, it's saying that something tragic has happened? Like someone or something doing?" Jimin still believing such a statement made him have horrible thoughts. His soft crying turned into loud, and painful ones. 

      Hugging his stomach, the door to his bedroom opened. Revealing a tall man. His bodyguard. Jimin's eyes were too watery to clearly see, the man came closer, picked Jimin up, and tightly hugged him. The embrace was full of sorrows and comfort. Jimin only cried and hugged the older back. 

        The room filled with cries and small whispers. The older kept whispering small, but meaningful words. "It's gonna be alright" "I'm here for you" The younger's loud cries turned into small sniffs. "Thank you, Jin Hyung, for always staying with me when I need it the most,"


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later

    "Jin Hyung! Hurry up! I wanna play Super Mario Racers already~" Jimin whined at his bodyguard who was trying to untangle the two controllers. "Wait" Jin mumbled while angrily trying to untangle. 

    "Hurry!" 

    "Wait! Be patient!"

    "Hmph, Jungkookie would have already finished by now" Jimin mumbled while hugging his legs up to his chest, and playing with his shocks. Jimin heard his Hyung sigh and looked at him.

     "I'm not saying your slow" 

     "But that's exactly what you said Jimin" Jin spoke while connecting the two controllers to the TV. Then handling one controller to Jimin.

    Jimin stayed silent as he watched the older pick Super Mario Racers on the screen. The theme song of the video game started to play through the speakers. "Hyung?" Jimin asked quietly while looking outside his window. Looking at the cloudy sky, soon wanting to rain.

    "Yes?" 

    "Do you think, Jungkook would ever come back?" Jimin asked making Jin surprised at such a sudden question. "D-Do you think I'll ever be able to forgive myself, for all those terrible things I used to do to him?" Jimin spoke while his voice cracked, showing sadness, and depressing. 

    Jimin wiped his eyes. "I-Is he even-" "Jimin, don't think like this, I promise we'll find your brother. I promised and I never break promises." Jin spoke "Your brother's case is always, and I mean always on the top of the list"

    "I know but, no matter how much I try to hold the pain away...I always think negatively, thinking about the worst thing that could ever happen. I don't want to, but I can never control it." Jin softy rubbed Jimin back, wanting to comfort him. "It's gonna be alright Jimin, don't worry" "Now, let's think positively and play games!" Jin smiled. Making Jimin light up in excitement and grab his controller. 

    "Hah, I'm gonna win!" Jimin happily spoke

    "Yeah right! Never mess with the King of Mario games, or should I say, the Queen of Mario Games?" 

    "Shut up hyung" 

    They laughed at their silliness and started to play. The room suddenly became dark, like if it was in the middle of the night. The sound of faint thunders could be heard. But no sign of rain. Thankfully. Even though this type of weather always made Jimin depressed, he would always throw away those negative thoughts. And be happy with his favorite Hyung. 

    A few minutes had gone by and had finished a round. " Yay! In your face Hyung! I won!" Jimin happily exclaimed. Jin loved watching the younger being happy. Watching him smile brightly, almost to where you couldn't see his eyes anymore. He wished for only the best for the younger, he wished for him to be happy for life eternal. But he knew he couldn't always make him happy. 

    Jin then broke out of his train of thoughts when he heard the bedroom door open. "Oh hello, sorry to intrude, but lunch is ready downstairs" A maid spoke, she was wearing a classic black and white dress. With small healed shoes, and her hair was brown mixed with black. And glasses on her tanned face. 

    "Alright, we'll be right there!" Jimin spoke behind Jin. The maid nodded and soon exited the bedroom. "I wonder what's for lunch today," Jimin asked in wonder while thinking of so many options of different foods he liked the most. "Well, let's go check our self's shall we?" Jin asked the younger. He smiled. "Yeah, let's go" Jimin got up along with Jin. Both exited the room, Jin closing the door behind them, and walked through the hall and down the stairs towards the dining room.

    "Jimin!" Someone exclaimed from downstairs. "Hobi Hyung!?" Jimin exclaimed back as he saw a young cheerful, and smiley boy walk out from the dining room now facing Jimin as he smiled brightly. "Hyung I've missed you!" Jimin ran down the stairs almost tripping and hugged the older tightly. He smiled "I've missed you too" He smiled to Jimin and then looked up at Jin who was now near them. 

    "Hey, Hyung, nice to see you again" He spoke "Hey Hoseok, it's nice to see you too" Jin smiled. Jimin and Hoseok then broke their hug and walked to the dining room, and Jin followed along. "Mm~ smells so good" Jimin spoke while he sat down at the table. " Well then, let's eat" Jimin's father spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

    "Well then, let's eat" Jimin's father spoke while he started to eat, along with the rest who were in the kitchen. His father was sitting across from his mother, Hoseok was sitting across from Jimin. And all the workers ate in another table right beside them. All quietly eating someone spoke up. 

    "Hey Jimin?" Hoseok asked the younger boy who was busy eating a chicken wing filled with sauce. " Hmm?" Jimin hummed while looking at Hoseok and chewing his food quickly in order to answer to whatever Hoseok was going to ask. "When are you gonna find someone?" He asked calmly while taking a sip of his Sprite. 

    Jimin quickly swallowed what was in his mouth and answered Hoseok's question."I don't know Hyung, I don't find anyone interesting, to be honest" He took a sip of his pink lemonade. And started to eat some white rice he had on his plate. "Well, you gotta start thinking! You're already 20!" Hoseok complained. "Well, like I said. I don't find anyone interesting." "Of course you don't! You never go out from here" 

    Jimin stayed silent and continued eating as if nothing happened. While Hoseok made a deep sigh and looked back at his plate. "Haven't your parents said anything?" He asked "No, they don't care as long as I don't get someone whos crazy, weird, ugly, and gay" Jimin answered while mumbling the last part. 

    "But Jimin, you already know how your interests are on someone" Hoseok whispered "I know, but I have to change"Jimin sadly spoke while squishing some of the white rice. "I try, but I don't think I can" Hoseok sighed again. "How about you go to my party tonight?" "All my friends will be there, they're all hand-Pretty and beautiful." Hoseok corrected himself and smiled softly at Jimin. 

    "Is Taehyung gonna be there?" Jimin asked while breaking his meat in small pieces. "Yeah, he's going. Why? Want him to babysit you through the whole party?" Hoseok teased as Jimin just glared at the older. "Shut up, we're only friends, and you know that very well" Hoseok chuckled "Sure" "I'm saying the truth Hyung, I only asked because he's my only friend"

    "Then what am I then Huh?" "Hyung, you're my freaking cousin. Why would I classify you as one of my friends?" "Dude I'm offended, I'm your hope, why wouldn't I be your friend?" Hoseok asked while doing a pose of being offended and fake crying. "I like you better as my cousin than my friend." Jimin giggled as Hoseok playfully glared at him. 

    Jimin's parents then finished their meals, wiped their lips, and got up from their chairs. "Thank you for the meal," They both said with a warm smile while looking at the maids. The maids smiled and said Your welcome. Soon they left and headed to their rooms. Jimin and Hoseok finished too, and they both went to Jimin's room. Jin followed soon after.

    Jimin, Hoseok, and Jin walked up the stairs and entered Jimin's medium, warm, bright red room. "So, what are we gonna do?" Hoseok asked Jimin. "Well, me and Jin Hyung were playing Super Mario Racers, do you want to play? We have an extra controller." Jimin spoke while going to his gaming box and grabbing another controller for Hoseok. "Yeah sure, I love video games" Hoseok smiled, and grabbed the controller Jimin had in his hand, then sat down next to Jin. 

    "So, who won the last round?" Hoseok asked the other two. "I won!" Jimin exclaimed. "This slowpoke couldn't beat me no matter how much he said he was the king of Mario Games, he still couldn't catch up!" Jimin laughed as Jin playfully glared at Jimin. "You only won because I let you!" Jin spoke. Hoseok chuckled as he watched the others fight in front of him. "Yeah guy, stop fighting, we didn't come here for that. So are we gonna play the game or what?" Hoseok spoke up making the other two give their attention on Hoseok. 

    Jin sighed and so did Jimin. "Hobi Hyung's right, we came to   
Play games not to fight. Sorry, Hyung" Jimin spoke then looked at the TV screen. "I'm sorry too" Jin spoke while doing the same as Jimin, and picked the same game as earlier. Hoseok smiled watching how they both became silent and thinking about what they were just fighting about.


	4. Chapter 4

    Minutes later passed again."And I win again!" Jimin happily exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Again indeed" Jin smiled, Hoseok smiled along. "Hey so, my party is at 8:30, you think you can make it?" Hoseok asked Jimin, Jimin looked at him, then looked at Jin, his bodyguard. "Can I hyung?" Jimin asked

    "Jimin, it's kinda late though" "Please Hyung! I won't come late! I promise!" Jimin bowed down, having his hands together, begging at the older. "I'll let you, but with one condition" Jin spoke, Jimin quickly shot up and looked at Jin waiting to hear his condition. "What is it?" Jimin asked. "I'll let you go if I accompany you tonight," Jin said. Jimin pouted "But I wanna go alone!" Jimin whined. 

    "Either I accompany you, or you're staying here at home, in your room," Jin spoke Jimin pouted, even more, trying to make puppy eyes and convince the older. "Those eyes can't-fool me." Jin said "You look ugly like that" Hoseok butted in and laughed at the younger. Jimin glared "Shut up, dummy" Jimin spoke while looking back at Jin and trying to convince him once more. 

    "Nope," Jin smiled as he then paid attention at the TV and turned it off. " Aish," Jimin said, mumbling something in the end. "And don't even have the idea of escaping in the middle of the night, " Jin spoke again, making Hoseok laugh. "Hah, he knows you too well Jimin" "Yeah, alright fine, you can accompany me, just, don't butt in, in any conversations I'll have with people." Jin shrugged "Good with me" "Yes!" Jimin exclaimed. 

    "Wait, wait, wait, are there any drinks at the party?" Jin asked Hoseok, and faced him, and so did Jimin, and Hoseok looked at Jin. "Well duh, it's a freaking party, of course, there be drinks, what'd you expect?" Hoseok said while making a smudged face. "Well, extra protection, cause I don't want Jimin drinking tonight. He kinda gets crazy." Jin chuckled and Hoseok chuckled too. "Hah tell me about it! He's hilarious!"

    Jin laughed "I know right!" "Remember that time when it was his birthday and-" Hoseok couldn't finish his sentence as he started laughing, making his stomach hurt. "I-I can't it's too funny!" Hoseok laughed. "I knew what you were gonna say anyways" Jin laughed along. "Aish! Stop making fun of me! It isn't funny!" Jimin whined, crossing his arms "Oh, is the little one getting mad?" Hoseok teased, Jimin pounded and got up to get his phone. 

    Jimin walked back to the others and sat down. "Oh, is he gonna ignore us now?" Jin teased Jimin simply ignored the older's remark and started to text someone. Jin and Hoseok were curious to know who he was texting, so they slowly moved to Jimin wanting to see. Jimin randomly started to giggle like a middle schooler talking with their crush or something. "Who you texting?" Jin asked, Jimin looked up from his phone and looked at Jin. 

    Jimin hesitated a little, "Um, my friend...Taehyung! Yeah, Taehyung" Hoseok and Jin looked at each other in confusion, then looked at Jimin. "Are you sure about that?" Hoseok asked the male. Jimin nodded quickly. "Then may I know why he sent a photo of his older brother?" Jin asked as he scanned Jimin's screen quickly when the younger wasn't paying attention. Jimin quickly placed his phone on his lap, not wanting them to read anymore. 

    "H-He was saying something about....about how he took a picture in the bathroom!" Jimin lied, Hoping the bodyguard and his cousin would believe him. "Boy, it was hilarious," Jimin mumbled while fidgeting with his fingers, and making a small smile. "So that's why you giggled like a little girl texting to their crush?" Hoseok asked, "Uh yeah, totally" Jimin spoke while rubbing the back of his head. "So, uh, what were we talking about again?" Jimin asked dumbfounded. 

    Hoseok chuckled," We were originally talking about the party" Jimin made his mouth in an 'O' shape. "So like I was saying, I'll come with you, Jimin. No drinking or anything that is bad with your health" Jin spoke while Jimin tiredly nodded his head. "So, Hyung, what's this party basically for anyways?" Jimin asked, Hoseok smiled and spoke. "Hehe, you'll see"

    "Ohh~ come on! I don't like it when you do this!" Jimin whined. " Well, you gotta wait" Hoseok spoke. "It isn't something bad, is it?" Jin asked, "No, no, of course not, I just wanna make it a surprise." Hoseok smiled, Jin smiled too, and Jimin looked at them in confusion, while trying to think of what the party could be about.


	5. 5

    Hours had passed by, Jimin, Jin, and Hoseok kept playing Mario games. They laughed at each other random misses and fails. Soon the day was becoming dark. "Well, guess I better get going. Wouldn't want to be late on my own party" Hoseok chuckled while getting up and stretching. "Starts in almost....." Hoseok mumbled while look at his phone then continuing his sentence again "Halve an hour! I gotta blast! See ya guys!"

    Hoseok smiled while leaving the room, Jimin and Jin watched him go and then started to pack away all the gaming stuff, placing the controllers back at its own bag, and then turning off the TV. "Better not change into something weird-looking," Jin warned Jimin, Jimin laughed and nodded "Yes Hyung, I won't change into anything weird-looking." 

    "You better not" Jin spoke while taking his leave from Jimin's room, closing the door behind him, and leaving Jimin alone to change. Jimin then went to his closet and picked out some clothes. He simply picked out a black T-Shirt, with a black leather jacket, and some black skinny jeans, along with some boots. Jimin started to undress from his old clothes to the fresh new, cold clothes. After he had finished he went over to his medium mirror and checked himself out. 

    "Hmm..." Jimin hummed. "This doesn't look retarded does it?" He questioned himself while doing mini poses. "I mean, its what I wore back at that other party" He then again looked at himself thinking again if he should change. "Nah, I look good" He complimented himself while then heading over to his bathroom and combing his hair.

    He separated his hair, making his forehead a little exposed. Putting some hair gel to make it stick, and then combed it a little bit. After he had finished he stared at himself, looking at his black, silky hair, then looking down at his clothing. Having second thoughts of his clothing, he rethought of other ways to change, but then it hit him. He looked nice, who cares about what others think, it's his style, his creation.

    He then exited the bathroom and back to his room, grabbing his phone, his wallet, a mask, and his favorite black glasses. Knowing he didn't need anything else, he exited his bedroom, closed the door and walked over to where Jin's room is. Once Jimin was near he knocked on the door two times. "Jin Hyung? Are you ready?" Jimin asked while waiting for a response. Couple seconds of silence before the door was unlocked, revealing the broad shoulders of Jin. 

    "I just finished" He spoke "You look nice Hyung" Jimin complemented while looking at Jin. Jin smiled. " You look nice too, its good to see you didn't change into something retarded." "What would look retarded on me, in your opinion?" Jimin curiously asked the older. "Well, I think you would look retarded if you got something that exposed your body." "Oh, but Hyung you know I don't have exposable clothing like that." 

     Jin chuckled at the younger's remark, "Yeah right your highness, you have a shirt that literally exposes your whole back. Plus you got some jeans that are ripped." Jimin thought for a while, then remembered where he had gotten them from. "A...a friend of mine gave it to me...as a gift.." Jimin hesitated.  "Uh-huh, yeah right. And who are they?" Jin asked " S-Someone I met on that last party" Jimin stuttered

     Jin wasn't convinced at all with the words coming out of the younger's mouth but gave up as he remembered the party was going to start soon. "We gotta go if we don't want to come late" Jin spoke. Jimin nodded. Jin closed his door and walked ahead of Jimin, Jimin followed behind. Jin had already spoken with the Queen and King about where they'll be heading, so all they did was leave. 

     Once they had exited the palace, they got on a limo and told the driver the directions of where Hoseok's palace was, which was where the party was being held. "I hope nothing bad happens" Jimin whispered to Jin. Jin hummed in agreement. " I hope not" "Hopefully everything goes well with no accidents"


	6. 6

     After a while of waiting in the car, Jin and Jimin had soon arrived at hoseok's palace. The palace wasn't big, but it was big enough for 100+ people to join for a party. Hoseok always made parties for a certain reason. Either, for someone birthday, feeling extra generous, or simply just for fun.

     "Thank you" Jin thanked the driver, the driver nodded and soon drove away back to the palace. Jimin and Jin then started to walk over to Hoseok's palace. Just being in front of it, you can already hear the blasting music. Two bodyguards were in the front protecting from any intruders. 

     The two bodyguards recognized them and bowed in front of them, without a word exchanged, both men let Jimin and Jin went inside. Jin gave a smile to the bodyguards and then followed Jimin who was already near the double doors. Soon they went inside and were greeted by tons of people, most being men, some being women.  

     "Hyung, can you help me find Taehyung?" Jimin asked the older. "Yes of course" Jin spoke, they both then started to search through the whole crowd of people dancing, some even drunk. People pushing around supposedly having "Fun", shoving around, screaming, yelling, singing, some even sleeping.

    "Wait Hyung, I think I found Taehyung!" Jimin spoke loud enough threw the music for the older to hear. "Really? Where?" The older asked back. "Over there!" Jimin pointed at a specific table in the back corner. Where two people were currently sitting, and drinking their drinks.

    Jimin then tightly grabbed Jin's hand, and slowly walked through the loud, and busy crowd. Jimin not taking his eye's off the specific table, he didn't notice he had bumped into someone, someone quite, tall. Jimin slowly looked up and met eye to eye with the mysterious person he bumped into.

     "Taehyung?" Jimin spoke while looking at the tall boy. A boy who was wearing a plain black shirt with black ribbed skinny jeans, along with black shoes to accompany with his outfit. A second later, the tall boy started to talk. "Oh hey, Jimin! I didn't know you were coming" Taehyung, the second prince of Deagu had spoken. Showing his famous bright, boxy smile. While looking down at Jimin, Jimin smiled in return "Is that how you greet others? Especially those older than you?" 

    Taehyung chuckled, "Sorry, Nice to see you again Hyung" Taehyung corrected his sentence. " Much better, and it's nice to see you too," Jimin spoke "oh right, you too can have a seat on our table, I'll take you over there," Taehyung said while leading the way, Jimin following, and Jin still getting dragged through the crowd.

    Soon, they had reached the table Taehyung was currently sitting. "Hyung! I brought friends!" Taehyung exclaimed to a young man who was currently eating some meat. He looked up and quickly wiped his mouth and got up, wiping his clothes off to look good and then placed a smile. "Guys, met NamJoon Hyung, my bodyguard!" Taehyung introduced the older. "Hello, nice to meet you two" NamJoon smiled, showing off his cute dimples popping out of his cheeks. 

    The moment Namjoon smiled, Jin felt his cheeks slowly feeling hot, luckily the palace was semi-dark, not being able to see the faint, light pink on his cheeks. Jin felt like he was in his own world, Jin examined his face, how his eyes sparkled from the big white light in the ceiling. How his dimples showed off, his smile beautiful just like roses, how his body was perfect more perfect than-

    "Hyung!" Jimin exclaimed. Jin jumped and snapped out of his fantasies, then looked at Jimin. "Y-Yes?" Jin immediately hated himself for stuttering, while trying his best not seem obvious of his intense staring at the boy in front of him. "Are you alright? You seemed like you just left this world." Jimin laughed at his own joke. "Haha very funny Jimin, and I'm alright, I was just thinking," Jin said while moving from his spot and sat on one of the empty chairs. 

    "Thinking about Namjoon that's what" Jimin smirked while trying to wiggle his eyebrows in a funny way. "No, I wasn't. Now stop with your fantasies before I call our driver and go back home." "Okay, okay, I was only kidding" Jimin pouted. Hearing a small chuckle from Namjoon, Jin took a small glance at him and smiled shyly. 

    "So, does anyone want a drink?" Taehyung offered while breaking the awkward silence. Jimin was about to say something before Jin interrupted him."We would like a soda." Jin said, Jimin groaned in annoyance and then took out his phone. Taehyung nodded at Jin's choice of drink, then got up and headed to where the drinks were, leaving now Jin, Jimin, and Namjoon, with a sleeping boy behind Namjoon

    Jin got curious at whoever the small boy was, so he decided to ask. "Hey, umm, Namjoon?" Namjoon shot up from looking down at his food and quickly chewed. "Yes?" He spoke after chewing down his meat. "Who's that behind you?" Jin pointed at the sleeping boy.


	7. Chapter 7

    "Who is that behind you?" Jin asked in curiosity. "Oh him? He's Min Yoongi, First Prince of Deagu" Namjoon moved to show the sleeping boy to Jin. "Ohh, you mean the one that was secretly texting Jimin just a few hours ago?" Jin asked, making Jimin deeply blush. "Oh really? So that's why he was smiling like a creep on his phone" Namjoon added

    Jin and Namjoon looked at each other, then at Jimin. "Soo, when did you guys meet?" Jin wiggled his eyebrows at Jimin, while Jimin deeply blushed. "W-When, we saw each other at that other p-party..." Jimin stuttered while fidgeting with his small fingers. "Hah, kids these days," Jin said chuckling while bringing his leg over his knee. 

    "How about you wake him up Jimin? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you" Namjoon joked along, Jimin glared at the older but soon got up and bent over to where Yoongi was sleeping peacefully on his chair, his arms crossed. "He doesn't like getting woken up through" Jimin spoke. "Well, he'll understand, that grumpy old man" Namjoon mumbled the last part, making Jin laugh. 

    Jimin hesitated a little, taking second thoughts of his actions, 'I'm sure he won't mind....or, will he?' Jimin thought, "I-I don't know Hyung, I don't think I should do this." Jimin stuttered. Jin sighed along with Namjoon. "Here I'll wake him up" Namjoon spoke, Jimin moved away, behind Namjoon and watched him try to wake up Yoongi. 

    "God damn it, always difficult to wake up" Namjoon gave up and just continued to eat his juicy meat. "I'm surprised he doesn't wake up from the blasting music" Jin spoke "He's in another world when he's sleeping," Namjoon said. A few moments had passed by and Namjoon and Jin had mini conversations, until the moment just feel awkward and, strange.

    "Hey, has anyone seen Taehyung?" Jin asked making Namjoon shot up from his plate full of delicious desserts. "Now that I realize, its been around 20 minutes," Namjoon spoke while having a worried face. "Shit, if something happened I'm so busted!" Namjoon panicked. Jin grabbed Namjoon's hand and intertwined it with his own "Hey, don't worry, he'll show up, he probably just went to talk with someone. Okay? Don't get so worked up" Jin calmly spoke to the worried younger. 

    Namjoon looked up at the older's beautiful brown eyes, and relaxed. He sighed while tightening his grip. "You're probably right" Namjoon smiled weakly while trying to hide away his pain and worries. Jimin who was also worried tried to look around in hopes of finding Taehyung around in the crowd, talking and dancing. But Jimin found no sign of the younger, what caught his attention was that a red-headed male was running towards them, quickly. 

    "Guys!" Hoseok yelled from the crowd. Jin and Namjoon looked at the direction of the voice, finding Hoseok running towards them, they quickly got up along with Jimin and watched as Hoseok got close enough for them to talk. "What's wrong?" Jin asked the younger who was panting from running. When he cached his breath he then gulped and started to talk.

    "Taehyung." He said. "Taehyung?" Jimin repeated but now in a question. "We...we can't find him" Namjoon was struck with worriedness, sadness, and stress. Jin in shock, along with Jimin who's eyes were starting to get watery. "W-Were was the last place he was seen?" A voice from behind stuttered. Everyone turned around and noticed it was Yoongi who had tears falling already from his eyes. "Nobody knows, I spoke to all of them, and they said they hadn't seen him since the moment he walked in," Hoseok said 

    "Fuck!" Yoongi angrily yelled, pulling his hair in stress. "Call the bodyguards, maybe they can find him," Jin told Hoseok. "Will do" Hoseok spoke while running towards the opening of the palace and informing his bodyguards of the incident. Then went to another room. "I'll call our bodyguards too" Namjoon spoke while taking his phone out and dialing a number. They quickly responded, Namjoon told them what had happened and then hunged up. Hoseok's bodyguards came from another room and then scattered outside,  in hopes of finding Taehyung. 

    "How could he get lost? We were inside the whole time." Jimin spoke up. "I don't know, but let's go and help out those bodyguards." Everyone nodded and then ran out helping out the other bodyguards. Minutes later, more bodyguards came from Namjoon's call. And they all scattered, wanting to help find, the Second Prince of Deagu.


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung(POV) - Earlier-

    After Jin Hyung had answered my question on what he and Jimin would like to drink, I nodded and walked through the big, crazy, loud crowd. I don't even know these people to be honest. Most people are from different kingdoms, and some are people from Hoseok's palace, like his parents and his maids. It's crazy to think Hoseok Hyung has so many friends and relatives.  It's like a never-ending family tree,  oh wait.....it is never-ending. I'm stupid.

    I didn't like how there were so many people around in this somewhat small palace, I personally don't like large crowds, simply because its just to many human bodies. Crazy people get even crazier when there are more people, which as I said, I don't like it. I don't even know how all these people even fit in here. It's an insane amount of human bodies!

    Eww, people are making out in the middle of the dance floor, how disgustingly disgusting. I would like to run up to them and scream "Why don't you two get a room?!" But then I'll just get insanely stared at and then people will talk behind my back, people will think I'm weird, they'll think I'm dirty minded, and will probably make a disturbing comeback to me. Which I definitely don't feel like dealing with right now.

    But anywho, 'What was I gonna do again?' I thought as I stood still as I took a very long second to think what I was gonna do at this very moments. 'How could I possibly forget?' I thought I scratched my head thinking hard until my phone started to ring. "Mom" it showed. I quickly passed the crowd and walked outside, going far from the Bodyguards outside, just in case the conversation was important and or private. 

    I hope it isn't anything bad though, I hope it's not, cause if it is, I don't know how I would deal with it right now. I then quickly swiped the green button on the screen and then placed the phone next to my ear, and answered. "Hey Mom," I spoke calmly not wanting to sound scared at whatever she was gonna throw out and explode in my precious, sensitive ear. 

    "How long do you plan to stay at that party or wherever you said you were going with Yoongi and Namjoon?" She angrily spoke. I sighed. "I thought it was something else important! You scared the living guts out of me!" I whined, while my mom chuckled at the weird statements I made. "Child, this is important! I wanted to know when you'll come back home, I don't want you staying all night at someone's palace." She complained, while my dad in the background was whispering something, but it wasn't that hearable.

    "Mom I'm fine! Seriously! Don't worry I'll be back before midnight, okay?" I said wanting her to calm down and not worry so much about me. She sighed deeply. "You better come back home before midnight or else your sleeping outside in the middle of the dark road." She warned,  I smiled and laughed at her weird remarks. "Okay okay, I will," I spoke, I could feel that my mom had a smile across her face. 

    "I trust you, sweetheart, now go ahead and have some fun as a 20-year-old would, but no drinking! Or do anything you'll regret the next darn morning. Or else, you'll be sleeping bear naked in the middle of the road, and I'll call paparazzi's around too. Understood?" She said, "Yes mom, I understand." I said "okay goodbye then" She hunged up not letting me say goodbye back.

    I swear, she has the weirdest imaginations of punishments. I can't imagine ever being my dad, I wonder what he was punished with. Sometimes he gets in trouble by my mom, and well, let's just say it's probably something horrible. Who knows. After that mini moment, I got a notification of me needing to pay for my phone in less than 30 minutes. I can always pay it tomorrow no biggy. I then placed my phone in my pocket.

    "Well, well, well, look who it is. The alien freak" A voice from behind me spoke which made me slightly jump. I turned around and was face to face to someone I didn't want to ever see again in my whole life existence. The guy then came closer and smirked, while two other people were behind him like always. I sighed, "what do you want, Mark?"


End file.
